The Administrative Core oversees all SBRP activities. The PI, Dr. Williams, is at Oregon State University (OSU);the Co-Pi, Dr. Rick Corley, at Pacific Northwest National Laboratory (PNNL). Core personnel have an extensive history of successfully administrating multi-investigator, multi-disciplinary and multi-institutional grants including NIEHS Centers, Training Grants and Program Projects. OSU is a leader in toxicology and environmental health research and 1 of only 2 land, sea, space and sun grant universities. Recently the College in which 8/11 project or core leaders reside, ranked first in citation impact (Science Watch). PNNL is 1 of 10 National Laboratories funded by DOE with 4200 staff members and $725 million dollars of funded grants and contracts. The SBRP investigators at PNNL reside in the Environmental Molecular Sciences Laboratory with state-of-the-art facilities for bioinformatics and biocomputing. A significant institutional commitment from the OSU Research Office includes $100,000 each year (a $25,000 increase over the original submission) to assist the Administrative Core. These funds allow for additional external advisors and cover expenses for two-way video and audio for meetings of OSU and PNNL personnel. An additional institutional commitment from the College assigns 60% of returned overhead to the PI: $148,000 annually and $740,000 total. This money will be used to enhance the viability of the program;for example the funding of pilot projects. The responsibilities of the Administrative Core can be summarized under 4 specific aims: 1. Organize, conduct and evaluate meetings and other activities. 2. Promote infrastructure and research enhancement. 3. Conduct fiscal management. 4. Communicate results to peers, stakeholders and the general public. A description of how these specific aims will be achieved is in the text that follows. In addition to the administrative team, with its history of working together on similar projects (crucial for specific aims 1-3), this SBRP has personnel with excellent credentials in communication to stakeholders and the general public. We are confident that we have the right team to lead this effort, strong institutional support and the right balance of structure and flexibility needed for the success of this SBRP proposal.